We Only Want The Rice To Make Rice Wine!
by punkpixie87
Summary: Crown Prince and Princess Roald and Shinko escape a life of royalty by fleeing to the Yamani Islands to become simple rice farmers! So, Kel, Raoul, Neal, Alanna, George, Cleon, Dom, Yuki, Lerant, Numair, and Thom (?!), sent by King Jon and Queen Thayet, s
1. Missing Royalty

**We Only Want The Rice To Make Rice Wine! **

**Author's Note**: And so begins another fic! Hey! Guess what! This is a collaboration! Written by Lady Rogue and punkpixie87! This is going to be one heck of a ride! 

**Summary: **Crown Prince and Princess Roald and Shinko escape a life of royalty by fleeing to the Yamani Islands to become simple rice farmers! So, Kel, Raoul, Neal, Alanna, George, Cleon, Dom, Yuki, Lerant, Numair, and Thom (?!), sent by King Jon and Queen Thayet, set out to bring then back....However, more eventful things happen on-board the ship, like reincarnation and relocation...read to find out if things get-er-straightened out! Kel/Dom, Neal/ Yuki. Set after Kel has been knighted. 

**Rating: **PG-13. Probable swearing, some romantic moments. We'll leave it at that. 

**Genre: **General-Romance-Humor-Action

**Disclaimer: **All of the characters and places belong to Tamora Pierce. The plot is ours! 

The Missing Royalty 

There was a small tap at Shinkokami's door late one night. Not startled in the least, she tightened the straps on her pack and opened the door to her visitor.

"Hush!" she insisted. "You'll wake Yuki! And then what will we do?"

Crown Prince Roald only smiled and kissed the Yamani, whose face lost its Yamani calm to grin.

"Ready?" Roald whispered. 

Shinko nodded, and pulled the pack onto her back, smoothing out her plain poplin dress. She gave Roald a trembling grin and stepped out the door of her room, closing it softly behind them. She linked arms with the prince, who was also clad in plain clothing. Together, they slid from the palace unnoticed, and continued unnoticed down to the stables. They saddled two very inconspicuous but sturdy mares and slipped off into the night, making their way to Blue Harbor.

* * *

"DAMN IT MYLES! HE'S _GONE_!!!!" King Jonathan IV yelled to his spymaster.

"Don't worry! He can't have gone far!" 

"Well! He did! I've sent scouts out for miles around and they've come back with no reports!" Jon sunk into a chair, his head in his hands.

"Jon, your son is a very responsible man! He wouldn't put Shinkokami in any danger! Wherever they are, they are safe. Roald's a fully trained knight and the Princess has been trained in self-defense! If any danger were to arise, they would survive, with out a doubt."

Jon sighed heavily. "You're right Myles, but I'd rather my son was here! Or that I knew where he was!"

Myles nodded. "We'll find them. I will see to it that everyone closely linked to Roald and Shinkokami is questioned. Now, why don't you go comfort Thayet? I imagine she needs it."

Jon got up, thanked his spymaster and left, leaving Myles to fall into an armchair, wondering where the Crown Prince could have gotten to.

* * *

Yukikami sighed and paced her room, and jumped when there was a knock at the door. She quickly let Keladry of Mindalen into her room, and resumed pacing.

"Yuki," Kel began, hesitantly.

"Oh, Kel! It's all my fault! I let them go!" Yuki exclaimed, her Yamani calm lost.

"What are you talking about?" the lady knight asked, worried.

"I knew they were planning! I should have stopped them!"

Kel put her hands on Yuki's shoulders to stop the girl's pacing and ranting. "Yuki, calm down and tell me what happened. Can you do that?"

Yuki nodded nervously and told Kel everything that she had over heard between Roald and Shinko, leaving nothing out. 

"Oh Goddess…" Kel murmured. "You have to tell King Jonathan!"

Yuki shook her head quickly. "I can't tell him that! I swear allegiance to Shinko, before everyone else!"

Kel looked grimly at the Yamani. "Then we need a plan."

* * *

"Yuki!" Neal said excitedly, and carefully, knowing well that Yuki would be worried. 

Kel gave him a look and he quickly said. "Kel!"

She shook her head as he kissed Yuki and took the Yamani's hands. 

"What brings the two most beautiful ladies in all of Tortall to my room?" he asked, grinning.

"Save it, Neal," Kel suggested.      

Neal nodded. 

"We need a favor," Kel explained. "But first, we need you to swear something."

"What?" Neal asked, curiously.

"Swear you will not tell _anyone_, the king especially, what I am about to tell you!" Kel said, an edge to her voice. 

"I swear on my sword!" Neal said proudly.

"That's nothing for you to swear on!" 

"Fine! Then I swear on my shield."

"Fair enough." Kel told Neal everything that Yuki had told her, with additions from Yuki.

"And how can _I _help?" Neal asked, giving Kel a suspicious look. 

"You can forge a note from Roald. You've forged his writing before, so this shouldn't be a challenge. Knowing you, nothing is."

Neal grinned at his friend and took parchment from his desk and began to write down what Kel was saying to him, changing it as he saw fit.

* * *

"Sir Keladry!" a servant called, running toward Kel panting.

"Yes?"

"Sir Myles would like to question you."

Kel felt her stomach drop. "Where?"

"His study. Please, follow me. I have been instructed to take you there, Lady."

Kel nodded and followed the servant, running possible alibis over and over in her head. 

When she stood before the door to Myles's study, she knocked, and was immediately admitted.

"Kel, so nice to see you!" Myles said, smiling his usual warm smile.

"And so nice to see you Myles!" she said, hugging her old teacher.

"Kel, I suppose you know why you're here," Myles began.

Kel nodded.

"Did Shinkokami or Roald mention _anything_ about running off?"

"Not to me." Her face was as calm as a still lake, her Yamani etiquette not failing her. 

"And you've no idea where they could have gone?"

"No, sir."

Myles sighed. "You know nothing?"

Kel nodded.

"Can you please bring me Yukikami then?" 

"Oh! Begging your pardon, Myles, but Yuki really is in no state to talk. She was crying last I saw her, and I don't think speaking of Shinkokami to her would be wise."

"She might know about the Princess's and Prince's whereabouts," Myles insisted.

Kel shook her head. "I've asked her, and she doesn't know anything. And she would tell me if she did, sir."

Myles gave her a small nod. "Thank you for your time then. Perhaps Yuki will be feeling better later then."

Kel could only shrug.

* * *

"Begging your Majesties pardon," Kel said, interrupting the king and queen's frantic discussion.

They turned to her. "Yes Sir Keladry?" Jon asked, his face shot with worry.

"Nealan and I were down in Roald's room, majesty, as we thought that we might be able to find clues as to where he's gone." She paused to let that much sink in and continued. "We found this."

She handed the king the forged letter, which he read aloud.

_Dear Father and Mother,_

_I'm hoping you find this late after I've been proclaimed missing. I also hope that you will respect my choice and _not_ come after us. Shinko and I need to find our own happiness, and neither you, nor life at court can provide that happiness. Shinko and I have been watched and graded our entire lives and it's not what we want. I'm sorry father, mother, but this was the one thing we could do to finally be happy. We don't want to live a life of court games and vanity. We want to live a simple life, together. I've decided that a quiet life, maybe as a shopkeeper, or ever farmer is what I want, and Shinko agrees. We plan to make our own living in the Yamani Islands, where we hope to live a quiet life. I hope you can understand our choice. Please, don't come after us. We do not want to be found. I'm sorry if I've disappointed you, as that was one of the things I hoped to never do, but this is what we want. I'm sorry._

_With all my love, _

_Your Son, Roald_

* * *

Kel could here the king's curses as she made her way back to Neal's room and closed the door behind her, then slid to the floor.

"Well?" Neal asked, from his desk where he has been leaning, talking to Yuki.

"I think he took it well."

"Is he cursing?" 

Kel nodded. "Loudly."

* * *

A/N: Well there you go! That's the end of the very first chapter! Hope you liked it!


	2. A Hell Of A Trip

**We Only Want The Rice To Make Rice Wine! **

**Author's Note**: Like it? Love it? Well, whatever! We appreciate your feedback! Thanks to those who reviewed! 

**Rating: **PG-13. Probable swearing, some romantic moments. We'll leave it at that. 

**Genre: **General-Romance-Humor-Action

**Disclaimer: **All of the characters and places belong to Tamora Pierce. The plot is ours! 

A Hell Of A Trip "I'm sending a search party," Jonathan of Conte, said matter-of-factly to Thayet, later one night. 

"No," replied his wife, just as plainly. "We should respect his wishes. I want him to be happy."

Jon looked at Thayet as though she had grown horns. "I don't care if he's not happy! He's the Crown Prince of Tortall for Goddess' sake! He can't just run away from his responsibilities! I want what's best for the country, we owe it to the people."

The royal couple had been going on like this for days, and frankly everyone in the castle was quite sick of it.

Apparently, so was Thayet. "Fine, fine. You're right, it isn't fair to the country. tomorrow we'll hold a meeting and take a vote."

Jon looked sharply at Thayet, it wasn't like her to give in so easily, especially regarding family matters. She had fought longer about Kally being a knight than this. Thayet just smiled innocently. Jon sighed, he was tired: he hadn't gotten much sleep the past few days.

"All right, Love, come to bed. We'll deal with tomorrow when it comes."

* * *

The vote was unanimous, even Thayet agreed, a search party would leave the next week.

"But who to send? Who to send?" Myles asked sometime later, "I vote for Alanna," he said, making the redhead blush, "and Raoul and George, he's my second. Yuki, too, since she was Shinko's attendant."

"Kel," Thayet added, "she speaks Yamani and is friends with the Prince and Princess."

"Lerant is my standard-bearer, I want him to come," Raoul put in.

"I want to go," said Thayet. "After all, it's my son and daughter-in-law!"

"Thayet!" everyone yelled in unison.

"All right, All right," she said sheepishly, "I just wanted to see if I could."

* * *

After more consideration, a group was decided, not too large as to be suspicious, but large enough that they could defend themselves, because they wouldn't be visiting the Emperor, lest he knew the 'situation' in Tortall.

It was to be: Kel, Raoul, Neal, Alanna, George, Cleon, Dom, Yuki, Lerant, and Numair.

* * *

"Well," Neal confided in Kel that night, "this is going to be one hell of a trip!"

* * *

A/N: Well, there's the cast of characters! Next chapter will be up soon! Please read and review! 


	3. Arguments

**We Only Want The Rice To Make Rice Wine! **

**Author's Note**: Hello to all those in Fan Fiction Land! And how are you today? Well, glad/sad to hear it! Anyway, on with the chapter! (I don't judge distances well, so keep that in mind!)

**Rating: **PG-13. Probable swearing, some romantic moments. We'll leave it at that. 

**Genre: **General-Romance-Humor-Action

**Disclaimer: **All of the characters and places belong to Tamora Pierce. The plot is ours!

Arguments 

Myles stood over a large desk that was covered with a large map, pointing out a route. "So, you can easily leave from Port Caynne," he began, before he was quickly cut off.

"Blue Harbor!" the Lioness cut in.

"Port Caynne will have a ship leaving for the Yamani Islands in two days, Alanna."

"But, Blue Harbor has one leaving in three days, and we can easily make our way there in two!"

"Port Caynne would be easier, Alanna," Jon argued.

Alanna glared at him, something she was accustomed to doing. "Blue Harbor would be faster! It's much closer to the Islands anyway!"

"Alanna, let it rest. You will be leaving for Port Caynne at noon!" Jon commanded. 

Alanna gave him her worst look, and narrowed her eyes. "Highness, if you want your son back, then we need to get to the Islands as soon as possible, and the fastest way is through _Blue Harbor_."

"Alanna," the king said, challengingly.

"_Jonathan_," she replied, equally sharp.

***

At the back of the meeting room Kel and Neal sat with Yuki, whispering.

"She _hates_ sea travel," Neal whispered to Kel, who grinned.

"But Shinko and Roald left from Blue Harbor!" Yuki said, quickly. 

Neal and Kel nodded understanding. 

"I suppose we'd better bring that up," Kel reckoned. Neal and Yuki nodded agreement and pushed Kel forward toward the older knights, mage, and others. She turned back to glare at them and then was suddenly talking to George of Pirate's Swoop.

He leaned close and she told him that Shinko and Roald would have probably left through Blue Harbor. He nodded, thanking the Crooked God. Less sea travel!

"Sir Keladry has brought something to my attention," George said.

All eyes turned to Kel and then back to George.

"The kids probably would have gone through Blue Harbor anyway, _and_ if we go through Blue Harbor, we can board an unchartered, and make our way to the Yamanis with less suspicion," he explained. _And it will mean less sea travel!_

Alanna grinned at George as if to say 'I knew I married you for a reason!' 

Jon shook his head in defeat. "Fine. You will leave for Blue Harbor at noon. Supplies are being prepared, I suggest you go prepare your mounts. I'll have word sent to Domitan and Cleon. Hopefully they can be ready by noon." Jon shook his head and dismissed them.

***

Kel fed and watered Peachblossom and then prepared his tack, saddling him with expert speed and precision. Neal was grooming his mount, and grumbling about going off and fighting. Lerant was watering Raoul's mount while Raoul was mending a tear that had recently developed in the tack. Alanna and George were saddling their mounts, while Numair was fighting with a saddle. Finally, a hostler stole it from the mage and saddled the mare. 

Cleon and Dom were still nowhere to be found, so Kel set to readying Cleon's mount as Lerant began tending to Dom's. 

A voice behind Kel made her jump.

"Leave that to me, my sunrise!" Cleon said, grinning.

"Cleon!" she exclaimed, happily, hugging the knight. "Where have you been all this week?"

He shook his head, in disgust. "I've been absolutely swamped under organizing forces to protect our border from Scanran renegades! Can you believe it Kel? They put _me_ in charge of a platoon!"

Kel laughed. "That's wonderful, but you still could have torn yourself away from all of it to visit me."

"You know I tried, my pearl," he replied, taking the saddle from her. 

***

The road to Blue Harbor was pleasant. Kel had forgotten how much she enjoyed riding with the Own, and while this wasn't the same, her favorite people were still here. Neal romancing Yuki and joking with her and Dom, Dom caught between riding with Raoul and with Kel and Neal, Raoul laughing and talking to the Lioness and George, Numair grumbling about something, while clearly lost in though, and Lerant riding a pace behind Raoul. All together, the ride to Blue Harbor was much pleasant then the voyage from Blue Harbor.

***

Numair quickly jumped out of the way as Alanna bolted to the edge of the ship to vomit, George behind her, holding her head in his large hands. Things were a mess about the small ship, and Numair needed to get away from all of it. He ducked into his cabin and pulled out a book, which he quickly found he had already read. No…that wouldn't do. He wanted something to occupy his time, something to amaze the passengers about the rocking ship….

***

A/N: There! Okay, chapter done! Hope you liked it!!!!!!


End file.
